Taki
|-|Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur lll= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= |-|Soul Blade= Summary Taki is a fictional character designed for the Soul series of fighting games, making her debut in the first game of the series, Soul Edge (Soul Blade). She has thus far appeared in all the following games with the exception of '' Soulcalibur V'', in which she was replaced by her student Natsu, who is now searching for her master. What lies in her soul is Honor. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-C Name: Taki, "The Hunter of Darkness", "She Who Seals Off Evil", "Partial Shadow of Demon Sealing ", "Sealed Sword of Godspeed", "Fu-ma's Shadow" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Female Age: 22-46 (Gets older through different games) Classification: Human, Kunoichi, Demon Huntress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Self Duplication(x3), Fire Manipulation, Sealing, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low) via Gaea Sword, Non-Physical Interaction with Kagekiri (Can cut even shadows), Deals more damage against demons with Fu-Ma Kugi , Limited Durability Negation with Kris Naga, Life force Draining with Kagenui | All Original Timeline abilities minus weapon abilities, Can immobilize opponents, Poison Manipulation with Assassin's Dagger, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Is able to pull out shards of Soul Edge from Sophita without even remotely be affected. She is also able to be around the same evil energy that turned her master Toki mad, and be unaffected) Attack Potency: City level+ (Killed a weakened Cervantes de Leon) | Large Town level+ (Fought Xianghua and Mitsurugi on even grounds) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Mitsurugi and seemingly outran an explosion in Soul Blade) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+ | Large Town Class+ Durability: City level+ (Took hits from characters on her level) | Large Town level+ Stamina: Very high, Limitless if wielding Fu-Ma Kugi Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with ninjutsu. Standard Equipment: Two kodachis named Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. Intelligence: Above Average (She's a very skilled combatant in both unarmed and armed combat. Accomplished kunoichi master and demon huntress. She's also a very skilled spy and blacksmith) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Blades of Vanquishment:' Taki says "Ougi!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to duplicate herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Taki takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike and tells them to "Stay Down." *'Vanquish Blades:' At the beginning of this single middle Break Attack she crouches slightly and rushes forward, slashing the enemy horizontally with both of her blades in blue flames and colored lightning bolts. The enemy is thrown at quite a distance after the attack. Note: Many of Taki's abilities come from the various weapons she can equip. As such, in battle the creator should specify what weapon(s) she is allowed to have. Key: Original Timeline | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Orphans Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Spies Category:Teachers Category:Speedsters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Hunters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 7